


O, Holy Night... by Casey

by Legion FanFic Archivist (Hanofer)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanofer/pseuds/Legion%20FanFic%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a special night, Mon-El honors the memory of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, Holy Night... by Casey

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is written solely for entertainment purposes, not for monetary gain of any kind. The characters are owned by DC Comics, not me, and I am using them without permission.

In another dimension, on a planet Earth similar to our own yet still slightly different, a young man tirelessly patrols the skies, alert for any and all emergencies that might threaten this world. As he flies through the night sky, a young woman follows dutifully, her love and concern for this man demanding that she be by his side. 

"Lar, please," she pleads, "slow down! Even with my flight ring, I can't keep up this pace!" 

"Hm? Oh, sorry, my love," he replies. "I guess I was lost in thought..." 

Mon-El pauses in mid-flight, allowing Shadow Lass to catch up to him. When she does, she wraps her arms around him, pulling him close to her. Gently, he brushes the mane of ebony hair that cascades in dark waves down her shoulders. 

"Mon-El, can't we go back now? You've been at this for hours!" 

She feels his entire body tense, and senses the sudden change in his face without even seeing it. Slowly, he pushes her away, unintentionally hurting her more by the symbolism of his actions than by the super-strength of his hands. 

"Shady, I-I can't. Not tonight. Tonight of all nights, I need to be here. It's something I just have to do, out of respect for him." 

"Lar, darling, I understand how you feel, but he wouldn't want you persecuting yourself like this. Every year, you come here and try to take his place, even wearing one of his old uniforms so the people of this world will think he still protects them. It-it's not healthy for you to hold onto him like this..." 

The Daxamite's eyes darken slightly, and Shadow Lass knows that only his deep and abiding love for her keeps him from lashing out at her. 

"And what is good for me, Shady? To forget him completely? Forget the man who was like a brother to me? He risked his life for this world, _and_ the Legion, over and over, until finally, even his luck ran out. I don't think it's 'unhealthy' for me to take one day out of the year to honor him and watch over the planet he gave his life to protect! Especially on _this_ day, which he loved so much!" 

Tasmia shamefully lowers her head, looking down at the people scurrying about on the ground below. She remembers the times spent here with him in the past, and the love and caring he showed her and their fellow members. She thinks about the first time she journeyed here, when she and other Legionnaires were once stranded in this pocket dimension. Although they had been teammates long before that adventure, it was then, she thinks, that she truly began to see what Rokk and the others always spoke of. He was not only a great hero, but a deeply caring and gentle person. Suddenly, a wave of emotion rises up inside her as she remembers her friend, and a tear runs unbidden down her cheek. 

"Shady? Honey, I'm sorry if I...." 

"Hush, my love," she says quietly, planting a gentle finger to his lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've known how much you loved him for years now, and I also knew how much it hurt you when he left us." 

"Yes, it did. More than almost anything else could hurt me...except for losing you. 

Taking her hands in his, Mon-El blows softly on her delicate fingers, warming them against the December cold. Then, he presses them to his lips and kisses them tenderly. 

"I know you come with me every year, my love. And I know it's just as much to keep an eye on me as for any other reason, but I truly am all right with this. I'm not having any sort of emotional breakdown, if that's what you're worried about. I just need to do something in his honor, in his memory, and this is what I've chosen. But, it's my choice. You don't have to do it with me. You can take the Time Bubble out of this dimension and send another back for me. You don't have to be here." 

A rueful smile plays across her lips, and her ebony eyes sparkle, reflecting the starlit sky around them. Slowly shaking her head, she looks into his eyes deeply as another tear falls. 

"You don't understand, my love. I do need to be here. I think it's time." 

"Time?" Lar asks curiously. "Time for what?" 

"Time for me to mourn him," she says simply. "I've been so concerned about you, that I've put all my feelings and memories of him aside, but I...I can't do it...anymore...." 

Her chin trembles, and suddenly, the emotional tide bursts. Mon-El pulls Tasmia to him as she sobs quietly into his strong shoulders. He knows how much she hates showing this side of herself, and the fact that she can share her grief with him like this touches him deeply. Soon, his grief for his lost friend and his love for this woman overwhelms him, and the tears begin to flow from his eyes, also. Silently, the two lovers cry together, unashamed, drawing comfort and strength from one another. 

Minutes later, Tasmia pulls away from the shelter of her lover's arms and sniffles slightly. The two smile and laugh at the indelicate sound. 

"Talok's Bones, I miss him." 

"I know. I do, too," he replies. "I'm going to go on one more patrol before the night's over. Feel like coming with me?" 

"Actually," she replies calmly, "I was thinking of paying a visit to the Kents. It's been so long since we've seen them. Want to join me?" 

He smiles broadly, pulling her to him as snowflakes begin to fall. He kisses her softly on the cheek. 

"An excellent idea, my love. I'll finish up then meet you there." 

With that, he is gone, flying off into the starry sky in a streak of blue and red. To anyone watching from the streets of Smallville below, they would swear that Superboy still patrolled the skies overhead. At least, he does once a year on Christmas Day. 

  
The End


End file.
